


Sea and Sun

by AllTheStarsAreComingOutTonight



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheStarsAreComingOutTonight/pseuds/AllTheStarsAreComingOutTonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that lovely post Gary tweeted last week, where he was on the beach, happy. What could have lead him to feel that way, or rather who.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Gary’s pov)

It was another work day at the studio. Well, not like last week when we were all three gathered to record the new album. Today, it was just me and my lone self.  But I didn’t mind that much, I like the peace and quiet the studio offers once in a while. I put my headphones on and opened a mail Mark had sent me some time last night, with simply « Play me » written in it. Even if he didn’t have his beloved rabbit hutch anymore (oh the memories…), he still had a little studio at home. So even if we weren’t recording together, he was still working on new pieces. Well, that’s what I thought again this time but it wasn’t new. It sounded too familiar. It was actually his own version of Carry me home…. Just his precious, his so precious voice and a keyboard.

  _When we are grey and old, i will carry you home._

_Today, certainty, we will have it all._

« Oh Marky… » there were the only words that managed to come out of my mouth before I felt something wet running down my cheek. Listening to his babe pledging his love that way, that was more than Gary could handle. It had taken him so long to realize how much he needed that man in his life, but since they were left as a threesome, he hadn’t lost one minute to show him. How he was loved. Mark deserved to be treasured and he was. It had been one year and a half, and both were so incredibly happy. It was too much at that moment for Gary.

The song was about to finish when I thought I heard something…. But that wasn’t on Mark’s recording, it was outside. A knock on the door. It was not even 8 am, who could that be ? I couldn’t move though. Whoever that was would have to wait. I put the song on repeat a second time. I needed to hear him that he would never leave. Even if I had never said a word about that, deep down, it was my greatest fear, that I could ever lose him. « Have it all… » The door had turned silent so whoever that was had probably left, or that’s what i thought before i heard banging. Someone wanted to be let in, and rather fiercely. I opened the door and who was that but an adorable blond girl. I scrutinised the hallway searching for her daddy but it was just her. There’s no way she would have enough strenght to knock at the door that way. Oh Mark Owen, you little tease.

Fox had a balloon in her hand. A heart-shaped one where you could read on it «  H O M E » He was unbelievable. And i loved him so much for that. It had been a while I hadn’t seen his daughter, like a few months and she had grown up so much already. She had her daddy’s cheeky smile. Fox didn’t even say a word and tried to jump in my arms. And i happily lifted her, thanking my working out for even being able to. Cause she hadn’t just grown taller, she had grown bigger as well. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Gary : « Aren’t you sweet ? »

Fox : « I am the sweetest !!! » she playfully showed me her tongue. Oh yes, so Marky.

Gary : « Oh that you sure are. And probably the smartest as well for coming here all by yourself… »

Fox : « Daddy helped me but shhhhhh » and she blushed. What a sweetheart she truly was.

Gary : « Don’t worry, your secret is safe princess. »

Mark : « Foxy, baby, you haven’t revealed anything to Gaz, or have you ? » and here he was, at the door, glowing. My beautiful babe…. 

Fox : « Promise I did not ! » and she hide her face behind her hands.

Gary : « I was just listening to your night surprise and now here you are…. »

Mark : « It was just the beginning cause we organised such a bigger one for you today. You, we will have it all today. First, we’re stealing you away mister B. And you have no say in the matter ! »

So I didn’t say a word. He took my hand, Fox still in my arms and he led us to his car. He made sure his daughter had her seatbelt on cause he was that caring of a father. I still remember the first time he had Elwood in his arms, he just had a few days old and you could tell how much of an amazing daddy he was gonna be by the look he had over his son. He brought me to the passenger side, opened the door.

Gary : « Are you also gonna make sure my belt is on ? »

He didn’t answer, instead hushed me with a kiss. It was just for one second but enough to litteraly take my breath away. My legs felt heavy.

Mark : « Now in the car ! »

Gary : « Always bossing me around ! »

He just laughed while heading to the driver side.  He sat next to me and naturally took my hand. The moment lasted a few minutes, in silence. Until he switched the car on and here we were leaving on an unforgettable adventure…

 

(Mark’s pov)

Tuesday night, i just had put the kids to bed. House was quiet. I always loved when it was full of their laughs. As long as they were happy, I was. And thinking of what was planned for the day after, my heart was pounding in my chest. They were such a big part of my life but him, he had turned my whole universe upside down. 26 years. So many ups and downs on the way, but we made it. It was actually only beginning.

I had in mind to write some more for tonight but instead ended up on my keyboard. And would you believe it, it was the very first keyboard I ever owned. It was Gary’s gift to me when all five of us were together at the start of it all. So strange this feeling down my spine, just like the first time I played on it and he was behind me, watching. I felt so unsure back then, and still now. But he reassured me, putting his hand on my back, and going up til my shoulder. Shivers ran down my spine that day and it happened every time I was playing on it. When did the fall begin, I could not even tell. Maybe from the very first moments we spent just the two of us. He used to tell me what a sweet voice I had and I could never bring myself to believe him.

_« This is the moment,_

_This is the moment we’ve been waiting all our life for »_

I was singing while playing along. And feeling the emotion running down my veins, those words needed to be out in the open. It had been too long in the shadows, way too long. And soon, this was going to change. And Gary had to know. So before I even realized it, I just made a quick intimate version of Carry me home. My habit would have been to add lots of effects on it, but not this time. It was raw, just like my love for him.

Wednesday morning, the sun wasn’t even up. I could see the stars shining through my window. It was the day ! I litteraly jumped out of bed and ran towards Foxy’s bedroom. Bless my bae, she was still soundly asleep. I took her in my arms and went towards the bathroom. I sat her on a chair and washed her cute face slowly with a washcloth. Finally, she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

Fox : « Daddy, i’m ready ! »

Mark : « Sure you wanna go out in your PJs, angel ? »

Fox : « No. I need my flower dress. The yellow one ! »

Mark : « Where we are heading, it’s going to be really cold. You cannot wear summer clothes today. »

Fox : « But... Okay then blue jeans AND yellow jumper. »

Mark : « Oh oh and what we have here. »  Funny that’s what I had picked up for her already.

I helped my little princess get dressed and took her back to my bedroom. I needed an outfit as well. I had done some shopping the week earlier and was gonna pick amongst my new purchases.

Mark : « What do you think ? » I had put on a navy blue shirt with white heart patterns, and black pants at the bottom.

Fox : « COLOURS ! » She went in my closet and picked out a yellow scarf. But not a bright yellow no, it was almost an orange, the colour you can see in the sky every time the sun is setting. I immediately put it on. « Now that’s perfect. »

Mark : « Hat or not hat ? »

Fox : « No, it’s perfect ! »

Mark : « You are right Foxy, I am perfect ! »

Fox : « No, WE are ! »

I just laughed at my girl. She had character. We quickly took breakfast and heading directly towards London. The sun was finally rising as we were mid-way. The sky had turned pink for a few minutes, just like the way i felt. Checking my rear-view mirror, i saw that Fox was also smiling, in her sleep. Such a beautiful journey.


	2. Chapter 2

(Gary’s pov)

When I got in, if only I had known what was gonna happen in that car, I would maybe have chosen to stay at the studio. The minute the radio went on, Mark had prepared a special playlist, combining Elton’s songs and…. It started with _Your song_.

Gary: “Oh I know this one….”

Recognizing immediately that was the song of his old friend, the one he had covered himself countless times.

_*Radio* “It's a little bit funny this feeling inside”_

Gaz: “But wait…”

_*Radio* “I'm not one of those who can easily hide”_

Gaz: “It’s not….”

Mark: “I don't have much money but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live.”

Gaz: “ You….”

Mark: “Yes ME, my love…”

It was actually a mix of a few covers of my favourite songs or artists, some of our own songs, Take That and solo… After a few songs, I had to ask.

Gaz: “Have you made all those covers just for this trip ?”

Mark: “Oh, you really have no idea…”

Gaz: “That you had planned this for weeks?”

Mark: “That I started recording, well if you can say this at the time, the day you offered me that first keyboard.”

Gaz: “It’s an antiquity now! That first song, Elton’s, when did you record it? ”

Mark: “93, well the original one but quality was so bad, I wasn’t able to save any of it. So I had to record it again, on that same keyboard YES. It started because of you. It started with you.”

Gaz: “Mark….. “

Mark: “Shhhhh, don’t say a word. Just listen and appreciate.”

After came our first real duet together: How can it be, followed by Babe. Oh my man knew what he was doing. He was killing me with tenderness and love, so much love.

Gaz: “You know what inspired me this one…”

Mark: “Oh yes. Little cutie me!” And he just winked at me. Typical.

Gaz: “Yes you, stupid! But it wasn’t what I meant. When I got hit with the melody…”

Mark: “You were asleep, dreaming of me…”

Gaz: “No, I was very much awake. But YOU had fallen asleep, in my bed. We had been singing a wee bit together. “

Mark: “I remember... How I loved sneaking once in a while, at night, at your door, just for the chance to hear your voice you know. So many times I wanted to go in but was too shy to even knock. So when you invited me that first time cause I had been stupid enough to fall at your doorstep, inside your secret haven, that meant everything.”

Gaz: “Your clumsy charm, always!”

Mark: “Don’t you dare mock me mister B!”

Gaz: “I wasn’t! I fell in love with that fragile but so beautiful voice of yours that day. You never believed in yourself, did you? But there was an hidden gem here. And still is.”

Mark: “Now you’re flattering me by making things up!”

Gaz: “25 bloody years! Mark Owen you stop arguing with me, right now. You are beautiful, more than you know. That night we chatted a bit, we sang, well mostly me as I couldn’t convince you to sing more than that one Radiohead you were so passionate about. And before I could even realise, you were dead sleeping over my sheets. You were smiling. Peaceful. Babe…”

Mark: “That’s the moment?”

Gaz: “Yes, that was it.”

Mark: “Gaz..”

Gaz: “Now it’s your turn to be speechless.”

After came probably one of my favourite songs that he had written “My love”. I think I didn’t even say a word at that point, probably just some sighs. I couldn’t even look at him. He knew. Cause I felt a warmth against my cheek.

“ _Today I felt a change_

_as your hands, they touched the soul of me”_

It was his hand against my cheek, just caressing it gently with his thumb. About to reach to my ear. He knew I felt the same. He was everything. He is.

 

 

(Mark’s pov)

I was staring right ahead of us. The sun had nicely risen over the horizon. Not one cloud in sight The sky was so blue, but a light stunning blue. It took me back to a similar view, though it was a dark navy blue sky. There were no stars in the sky that night. Or at least, not that I remember…

***flashback***

  1. The band had split up. And I was in my tiny flat, above Abbey Road studios where I was recording my very first solo album. The void that was filling practically all of me during that period, I could not express it. Sure, somehow, I was happy that my art, if you can call it art, was finally out, breathing in the open. But the void was unbearable.



That particular day though… I was searching for, I don’t even know to be honest what I was searching for, most certainly nothing real important anyway. Going through all pieces of junk, magazines, notebooks, ukulele, I fell upon a tape. An audio tape. I thought I had got rid of all of them the day it was announced. We weren’t going to be together anymore and I couldn’t bare reminders. But here it was. So, even though, I knew that was probably the worst idea, I put it in my radio and clicked play. My chest starting to ache the moment music started playing so I just ran towards my bed and laid down. Above my bed, well it was really more of a big couch, there was that roof window. I used to love looking at the sky before sleeping, it was bringing me some peace in that ocean drowning me from time to time. I was able to breathe, even for just a few minutes. But that night, the sky was so dark, no beacon of light anywhere. And the lyrics that I was about to hear weren’t going to make it any better.

_“Today I feel a change,_

_In the way you look at me,_

_And all I have to say_

_Is I like it…”_

Back when the band was still together, right after I finally got a keyboard to work on, I started writing a few lyrics here and there, not full songs at first but it was fun really. And that was probably one of the firsts he inspired me. We always used to spend so much time together. Already back then, such an old couple, he’d always tease me with his ear obsession and I’d always tickle him when I had the chance. I couldn’t keep my eyes, or hands for the matter, off of him, and he couldn’t either. One day, at that point, I used to sneak in his bedroom practically every night, but contrary to his habits where he’d be working at that time, he was already in bed. I couldn’t resist and simply lay next to him. I was only going to stay a little while but ended up falling asleep. At something like 2 am, something did wake me up though. It was Gary’s arm, firmly wrapped around my waist. But hearing his heavy breathing, behind me, he was supposedly still sleeping. He was so warm…. I couldn’t see his face but I was feeling his heart beating so fast, like a drum, or was it mine?

He had brought me so much love. So much light. But today, in that bedroom, even though I was trying desperately to search after those same arms, only cold was left. Bitter cold.

***end flashback***

I still had my hand on Gary’s cheek and felt his fingers reaching for mine. Our fingers intertwined, he took my hand a little lower, right on his heart, as if he knew. His heart was beating like a crazy drum once again, so it wasn’t just me that day. It was him too. _FOR YOU._

 

 

(Gary’s pov)

Some more songs were played, covers and TT originals. And at some point, I realized that wasn’t the only thing he had put on that playlist. I COULD NOT BELIEVE IT! Bloody Disney songs as well!! That was a very sweet thought for our lovely passenger in the back, but for me not so much. He knew I couldn’t stand any of those movies or songs without tearing up or screaming depending on how many times I had watched the bloody things with my own kids. I was about to open my door while he was driving the minute I heard Hakuna matata!

Gaz:  “WHY WOULD YOU MARK, WHY ?”

Mark: “Fox loooooves Lion King, don’t you pumpkin?”

Fox: “Grandpa & Grandma.”

Mark: “What about them ?”

Fox: “You and Gary are like Grandpa & Grandma, always fighting for nothing.”

Gaz: “Your girl is the light of the family you know!”

Fox: “Stop it Gary! Just smooch daddy already!”

And that’s what I did. Even for just a second, he looked at me, without a word, and I kissed him.  Can you feel the love tonight was starting to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much inspired by our night talks, so huge credit to a dear friend ♥


	3. Chapter 3

(Gary’s pov)

It had practically been 2 hours since Fox and Mark kidnapped me from the studio.

Gary: “Are we near that mysterious destination now?”

Mark: “Just a few more miles, but we’re getting close…”

Gary: “And you won’t tell me where we’re heading at least, or will you?”

Mark: “Oh not a chance!”

Gary: “Foxy…. You know uncle Gary always have treats for sweet girls.”

Fox: “Mmmmmmh ”

Mark: “Don’t answer baby! You should be ashamed of yourself mister Barlow, bribing the innocents! We’ll even take a break. Fox needs to drink a bit, and get as far away from you as possible.”

The car did a few more meters and Mark stopped as soon as he found a parking spot. And to be honest, that was the first time since I got in his car that I was paying attention to what was happening around.

I opened my door to finally take a step outside as well. A few breaths of fresh air felt nice to my chest. It indeed had been quite the travel down memory lane thanks to his playlist. Mark had taken Fox to the booth where he was giving her some water and probably one or two biscuits so she won’t be tempted by my offer. Clever devil!

 There were only fields around us, a few flowers here and there. Mainly wild flowers, some poppies, but something caught my eye. Something red a bit farther down the road. It couldn’t be! I felt like I was maybe the one who needed water after all. I had to check so walk for 2 or 3 minutes and it wasn’t an hallucination. Right in the middle of the road, intact, but so delicate, appearing through a crack of the cold concrete, a rose was blooming under the sun. Life had spread where it shouldn’t have and yet, here it was, right in front my very eyes. I was touching it, caressing it. Like he used to. Like he brought back life to something that felt so cold inside of me. He had bloomed inside. Spreading hope and happiness like no one else ever could. My heart fluttered.

Something so beautiful, I couldn’t take the chance some tractor would pass by and crush it without even caring. I took it in my arms and offered him. A red rose.

Gaz: “For you.”

Mark: “Where did you …?”

Mark was looking right inside me and I couldn’t keep my barriers up much longer. The thought life had left me for those few seconds, this was too much. He lifted Fox up on the booth and sit her down there while she was still eating a few sweets. And he just took me in his arms. I hadn’t even reacted, my arms were hanging down my body. Feeling his breath against my neck, his heart beating against my chest, I was alive.  He was hugging me so tight, I should have lost my breath, but on the contrary, he had wakened me up. One of my arm embraced his waist while the other was reaching for his neck.

It was one of his soft spot. And one of mine as well. Eve back when we were still kids, he used to always tickle me, starting with my neck. I was caressing his delicate neck as I did a few minutes earlier the rose. It wasn’t an hallucination either. He wasn’t. He was real.

I felt like Mark was almost about to lift me up as well. So much strength in my back. My body finally released all previous tensions and demons. I stepped back a bit, not leaving his waist. The rose had remained in my hand.

Gary: “Because you gave me the most beautiful gift.”

Mark finally took the rose out of my hand, and kissed my cheek.

Mark: “You are my gift.”

Fox: “But we still have so many for Gary daddy!”

Mark: “Oh that, we have honey. So…. ON THE ROAD AGAIN!”

I was smiling, like a fool.  And of course the minute we all went back in the car, songs kept playing.

Mark: “We’ve almost arrived. Promise.”

 

(Mark’s pov)

Another Disney song had just finished. Still looking right in front of me, the sun was shining brighter than ever, almost reaching his peek. When this came on the radio.

_“You are the brightest start that I have ever seen,_

_I’ll take you everywhere I have been_

_You are the echo when I am alone_

_You are the sound that carries me home_

_Do you remember when?”_

So many nights I had spent on my own, so many years, hoping that night would end. And it did.

* **flashback** *

It was late 2002. I was writing my second album. And it had been so long I hadn’t seen him. After the splitting, maybe both of us were avoiding to reach out to avoid unnecessary pain. But I needed to. I was in a point where I was blocked on my board. Or maybe was my conscience telling me something. We always had been such influence, not only on each other’s life, but on each other’s inspiration. The wound was still wide opened but I had to. So one morning I sent him a text, asking if there was a chance we could meet. On his old number, knowing it wouldn’t lead anywhere as he probably had changed ages ago. I received nothing that day. 3 days passed when finally, my phone lit up with his name. It was just one word: “When?”

I sent back another scheduling for the day after, in the morning. In the next minute, he was answering “Ok”.  I couldn’t bring myself to go to their house so invited him on neutral ground, a small park not far from London. Even if we hadn’t spoken in years, I know he had been off the spotlight on purpose after all went down for him. So something rather intimate was required.

Next morning, by 8 o’clock sharp, I was waiting on a bench as scheduled. The wind was rather cold for September. The sky was grey with lots of darker clouds. I hadn’t been able to sleep much that night anyway so took like 3 hours to get dressed and ready for what would probably be a meeting of only few minutes.

By 8:05 am, a figure entered the park. He had a big grey coat on, a cap and sunglasses. And though I could only see parts of his face, he seemed so sad. Even his way of walking, both hands in pockets, seemed heavy. And it just broke my heart. No matter what had happened between us, seeing the man I once loved, I man I would never stop loving no matter the 100 lashes that my body was still experiencing, as the mere shadow of himself was heart-breaking. I felt like rushing to him, take him in my arms but I just couldn’t.

He saw me and headed towards the bench. I felt a drop on my cheek, not a tear, the sky was beginning to cry for me.

Mark: “Sorry for making you come on such crappy day!”

He didn’t say a word and just took his glasses off.

Gary: “Don’t worry…  Hi!“

How odd for two people who couldn’t ever keep their hands off of each other back in the day, hugging every time we were meeting each other. He didn’t even give me his hand to shake that time.

Mark: “Hello... Maybe should we go somewhere where the rain can’t hit.”

Gary: “It’s just a few drops, it’ll be fine. You wanted to meet.”

And he finally sat next to me. His eyes looking in the other direction though.

Mark: “Yes, it’s for a professional matter.”

Gary remained here, silent for a minute or two, though it felt like eternity.

Mark: “Actually, not just…. It was a good excuse.”

Gary was still looking at the horizon. If he wasn’t breathing at that instant, I swear what was next to me wasn’t a human being but rather a statue. It felt stronger than me, my hand touched his hand.

Mark: “Gary...”

He kept looking the other way. It had stopped raining though. And I hadn’t noticed the sky had grown clearer above us. My fingers intertwined with his.

Mark: “Please, Gaz.”

That’s the moment he finally dared. Turn around and, last thing I thought would have been possible, he had such a bright smile lighting up his face.

Gary always used to say he fell first for my smile but that day, I think I fell in love once again with him, for the exact same reason. He was light. Deep down his darkened sky, deep down our darkened universe, there was still stars. And I just gave him back his smile, our hands still holding.

* **end flashback** *

_“if you see tomorrow, I’ll give you it all._

_Take me take me, I’m yours.”_

I didn’t realize my mind had wandered for so long. Song was over a long time ago and I could see our destination in sight. At last.

Gary: “But it’s the…”

Mark: “Our beach, yes.”

Today, Gary’s eyes weren’t black, they were lightened up with so many sparks, like there actually was a firework happening in his beautiful oyster wonders. My wonders. My Gaz.


End file.
